


Reputation

by TemporaryInsanity777



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryInsanity777/pseuds/TemporaryInsanity777
Summary: A Wayhaught story relating to Taylor Swift's infamous REPUTATION album. A Wayhaught story chronicled by Taylor Swift's REPUTATION album.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynonna/gifts), [wayhaughht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughht/gifts).



> For Ash...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wayhaught love story inspired by Taylor Swift's REPUTATION album.
> 
> Waverly spends a lot her days reflecting on her relationship but she can't help but spend her nights wondering if life has more to offer in the form of red hair, piercing eyes and the warmest smile that awoke something in the deepest depths of Waverly, that she wasn't even aware existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I own absolutely nothing but the story itself, pertaining to Wynonna Earp or Taylor swift up to and including characters and lyrics. I have merely borrowed them for entertainment purposes only.

The sound of gunshots rang off in the distance, but so powerfully through Waverly’s ears that it may as well of occurred mere inches from her. Champ was her high school sweetheart, but she had nothing in common with him. Waverly was a vegan, so being in earshot of him hunting wildlife, him being a **killer** made her stomach turn. She wasn’t **ready for it**. She didn’t think she would ever be. She regularly jumped in her jeep when she heard those gunshots, and made her way in to town, back to her work place where she already spent an abundant amount of time, just to escape what Champ regarded as his ‘rewards’. She couldn’t stomach it. So she drove out of the homestead, just as she had a few hundred thousand times before.

Waverly stepped out of her jeep, slammed the door in frustration and threw her hand back over her shoulder as she pressed the button of her keys that locked her treasured jeep, as she walked through the doors of the beloved town bar, her place of employment and what felt like her second home these days. She couldn’t deny it, there was just something about ‘Shorty’s’ that evoked a sense of ‘home’.

Wynonna was about to shoot her winning shot of pool when she was startled by the sound of slamming doors. She looked up and was met with the sight of a grumpy looking younger sister. Wynonna’s competitive side appealed to her as she took her winning shot, and sunk the black ball effortlessly. However her ‘big sister’ instinct kicked in, and Wynonna didn’t even collect the money she had bet and won during her game of pool. She straightened her shoulders and approached her younger sister at the bar who was already downing her second shot of whisky.

“Trouble in paradise baby girl?” Wynonna asked as she took the stool next to Waverly, although she didn’t know why she was asking. She already knew the answer.

Waverly merely rolled her eyes as she downed her third shot, but Wynonna knew very well that it wasn’t directed at her.

“Isn’t there always?” Waverly finally answered cooly.

Wynonna simply nodded her head and smiled at Doc as he refilled her own glass of whiskey. She downed the entire glass in a few gulps, and nodded at Doc for another refill before throwing her arm around her smaller sister’s shoulders and planting a rough kiss on her temple.

“I keep telling you to kick his ass to the curb.” Wynonna replied nonchalantly, if only she had a penny for every time those words escaped her lips.

Waverly didn’t respond or even look at her sister, she simply circled the brim of her glass absentmindedly. She knew Wynonna was right. It’s not as if Champ was even half way close to being a decent boyfriend. He didn’t work, and drank away half of Waverly’s own hard earned paycheck. He was jealous and possessive despite all of his own infidelities, and there were many. Champ’s array of women on the side didn’t even hurt Waverly anymore, she had built an fort around her heart a long time ago when it came to that rodeo clown. He’s not even nice to her, or romantic nor does he put any effort into their relationship even on his better days. But there were limited dating options when it came to men in Purgatory. **She didn’t see anything better, so for now, she’ll keep him forever.** He was pretty at least.

It’s this very reason she couldn’t bring herself to look her sister in the eye. Wynonna was a strong and independent force to be reckoned with, who would never settle for less than she deserved. Waverly felt a lot of self-loathing knowing in her heart that she settled. By having Waverly on his arm, Champ had the smartest, sweetest and easily the most beautiful woman in town. And in return, Waverly didn’t have to sleep alone at night. The petite brunette pondered how sad and pathetic that was as she downed her fourth shot in an hour.

“Jesus, take it easy Waves. I’m going to have to carry you out of here at this rate.” Wynonna expressed, finally breaking Waverly free from her thoughts.

Waverly finally look at her older sister and smiled, her lips curving into a full blown smirk.

“I’m an Earp Wynonna. We hold our whiskey and we don’t get carried out, we crawl out.” Waverly replied, finally smiling for the first time that evening. A small chuckle even escaped her lips.

Wynonna smiled wide, delighted with the lighter mood between the two sisters.

“Well cheers to that baby girl.” Wynonna jeered enthusiastically as she lifted her glass, and met Waverly’s.

The moment between the girls was broken by the sound of Shorty’s doors opening and closing this time, and both siblings turned their head in the same swift motion as if they were mirroring each other to see who caused the disruption in the mild hum of voices, glasses clinking and pool cues connecting with balls that filled the air of the bar.

A smile as big and bright at the sun instantly spread across Waverly’s face as she recognised and made eye contact with the beautiful, red headed deputy that was making her way to the bar. A bright and wide grin spread across the deputy’s face as her eyes landed on Waverly. The moment between Waverly and the young deputy wasn’t something that was lost on Wynonna, she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“You could at least try to hide the fact that you eye-fuck her every time you are both in the same room.” Wynonna suggested with a smirk.

Waverly looked at her sister with wide and mortified eyes, and she slapped Wynonna on the arm.

“Shut it.” Waverly hissed with embarrassment just as the red-headed beauty reached their space at the bar.

Waverly turned back to look at the deputy.

“Hey Nic.” She said simply, and shyly. Mentally slapping herself for the blush she knew was washing over her cheeks.

The blush didn’t escape the attention of Wynonna or Nicole. Wynonna snorted as she took a sip of her whiskey, and Nicole subtly smirked as she took off her police issued hat off and placed it on the bar in front of her as she took a seat on the bar stool that was comfortably close to Waverly.

“Hey Waves, back again I see. Do you ever go home?” Nicole saod with the cheeky grin that secretly made Waverly swoon inside.

Waverly fought through the blush creeping across her cheeks, and the butterflies swarming her stomach.

“Hey Nic…” Waverly said barely above a whisper.

Wynonna’s audibly made faux vomiting sounds that were barely heard, let alone acknowledged by Waverly or Nicole as the taller, red head sat on the bar stool to Waverly’s right. The two easily fell into their usual and natural flirty conversation, as they always did each time they crossed paths. Wynonna quickly caught onto the fact that any words spoken by her would fall on the deaf ears of the questionably friendly pair of women next to her, but suddenly realised she had a pool-debt to collect. She shot another glass of whiskey before standing and picking up her leather jacket. She scanned Shorty’s for the famously moustached Doc, he needed to pay up.

A month had passed since a close interaction between Wavery and Nicole occurred just like that night in the bar. Since then it had been mere stolen glances, and brief and innocent “Hello’s” and “Goodbye’s” as they crossed paths within the community of Purgatory.

It was Friday night, and Waverly was pondering her plans for the weekend as she leaned against her 4WD and filled her beloved vehicle with fuel. She pondered her options as she watched the dollar signs of the petrol station rise waiting for the familiar ‘click’ that signalled that her baby was full and ready to go. Christie invited her to a party this weekend, which she was always excited to attend. But Champ also suggested a romantic date night, and that was a rare occasion that she felt obliged to agree to. Waverly continued to ponder her choices as she made her way to the front counter of the gas station.

“How’s your day treating you Waverly?” The regular attendant asked. He as a familiar face that Waverly encountered every week for as long as she had her driving license put forward his usual inviting tone.

Waverly smiled her usual big and beautiful grin as she offered her bank card.

“It’s Friday, and I have the weekend off work, so I can’t complain.” Waverly replied with excitement dripping off every syllable. It had been months since she had a weekend off work.

The petite brunette’s smile was quickly wiped off her face as she heard the sound of her transaction being ‘denied’ from the machine she had swiped her bank card on just moments before.

“This machine has been throwing a fit all day, try again.” The kind attendant offered with a sympathetic smile.

Waverly’s tense and panicked shoulders relaxed at that explanation of her bank funds being ‘insufficient’ and she confidently swiped her card again.

“Insufficient Funds” flashed across the screen for a second time and Waverly felt a wave of both panic and embarrassment.

Her cheeks flushed red as she pulled her phone from her pocket to check her bank account online. She looked at the attendant apologetically.

“I’m so sorry about this. I worked a lot of overtime last week, there should be enough money in my account. “ Waverly offered weakly and embarrassed. She stepped aside to figure out what the problem is as she opened her bank account while the next customer was served.

Waverly was mortified to see just a few dollars in the bank account she shared with the unemployed Champ. It was mere seconds before she dialled his number seeking an explanation.

“Hello?” Champ’s deep voiced sounded through Waverly’s phone.

Waverly took a deep breath to keep calm before responding.

“Champ, did you take money out of our account? I just tried to pay for the fuel in my car and the transaction was denied.” Waverly explained as calmly as she could.

Deep down she knew the answer, but she was the sweetest person in town and saw the best in everyone.

“Oh yeah, sorry babe. I forgot to tell you. I bought a few cases of beer for Christie’s party this weekend, are you excited?” Champ replied with zero remorse or inkling for the position he put his girlfriend in.

Waverly listened and heard every word her boyfriend just said, and could do nothing but pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. How could he do that to her so carelessly?

“Champ, we needed that money. It wasn’t for alcohol, it was for bills and petrol for me to get to work so that I can pay our bills because God forbid you get a real job to contribute.” Waverly responded, a rare anger and venom dripping off every word.

There was a few moments of silence on the phone before Champ spoke.

“Babe, you know I’m gonna make it big on the rodeo circuit soon, why do you have to be like that?” Champ offered.

Waverly had to hang up and take a breath, or she would lose it. How dare he? She was completely exasperated. She couldn’t even listen or talk to him. She mentally slapped herself. **She knew he was a robber** , he frequently shoplifted much to her dismay. He was regularly **stealing the hearts** of other women, but she ignored it because he always came home to her. But Waverly was finally at her breaking point. Champ had finally crossed a line that Waverly couldn’t ignore or forgive. He stole from her.

Waverly was still staring at her phone contemplating what to do, and how she was going to pay for the fuel she had already put in her vehicle when a familiar voice tore her from her inner thoughts.

“Is everything okay? You looked stressed.” Nicole said as she verbalised her observations.

Waverly contemplated her answer and considered lying but gave in to the realisation that no lie she could think of would make sense or explain why she was standing to the side looking at her drained bank account.

“Champ spent our money and didn’t tell me.” Waverly finally replied, embarrassment and shame evident on her face with every syllable that escaped her lips. She wasn’t able to meet Nicole’s gaze no matter how much she usually enjoyed appreciating the natural beauty Nicole was gifted with.

The lack of eye contact wasn’t lost on Nicole, and her heart broke for the younger woman. She was well are of how hard Waverly worked, and she was even more aware of Champ’s criminal reputation. It didn’t take a brain surgeon for Nicole to observe the current situation playing out in front of her, and for her to put two and two together.

Nicole didn’t even need a mere moment to consider her next move, or even question the words that slipped past her plump lips.

“I’m paying for pump number two, and number three.” Nicole said as she handed the attendant her bank card.

Waverly’s head shot up as she realised what Nicole was doing.

“No, you don’t have to do that. It’s my problem, not yours.” Wavery quickly responded, panic and shame dripping off every syllable she spoke.

Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder in hope of comforting her.

“Hey, that’s what friends are for. We help each other in times of need. You can pay me back with a drink and dinner.” Nicole replied.

Waverly couldn’t help but get lost in the thoughts she’d spent many nights secretly dreaming about. The sacred thoughts she had **in the middle of the night** where her and Nicole spent time together. **In the middle of the night** where her and Nicole stole momentary glances at each other. **In the middle of the night** where both their hearts physically skipped a beat when they got a little too close and their hands brushed against each other. **In the middle of the night** when a part of Waverly believed the person she would end up with wasn’t her Champ, her high school sweet heart…but the beautiful, tall and ambitious redhead deputy she had got to know at Shorty’s over the last year. What if?

“Thank you.” Waverly said simply as she shyly looked at Nicole.

**In the middle of the night,** Waverly acknowledged that anything is possible. **In the middle of the night** , Waverly accepted that just maybe, Champ wasn’t her end game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and feel free to drop a comment below. :)


End file.
